I promise you Hime
by BluEbErRy-ChAn
Summary: Hiashi despised little seven year old Hinata,She ran away and met Sasuke, he promised to protect her and....to marry her!SasukexHinata a one-shot REDONE SO PLEASE READ AGAIN!


**Okay so I made this one shot I know I made a poll but I promise you that I will make a Gaara and Hinata fic and as you all know I keep my word. So enjoy this and please review!!**

A little seven year old Hinata ran away from from the Hyuuga household...she was running never stopping and bothering where she was going, sparkles of tears were leaving a trail behind her.

_Flashback_

_Hinata was training with her father, Hiashi. He was strict and held anger from her. He blames Hinata for the death of her mother, she died while giving birth to her. He also hates her for being so weak and too gentle._

_Much to Hiashi's dismay the council forced him to train Hinata, but that doesn't stop him from insulting and blaming her for everything._

_He was teaching her to activate her byakugan. How many times Hinata tried she just couldn't do it even though she puts extra effort to it._

_'Okay Hinata you can do it' she thought determined, she performed the handseals and tried to activate her byakugan but failed._

_Hiashi was furious "You just couldn't get it do you! You know why, because your too weak!Why even bother being a ninja, you will never be capable of being a heir to this clan better yet your not capable of being a Hyuuga!!" he yelled angrily at Hinata._

_This broke Hinata's heart she really was trying her best. She was resisting her tears from falling that will just show that she is weaker'._

" _I-I'm s-s-sorry" she stuttered out " stop stuttering that will only make you weaker than you are" he said coldly. That triggered it her tears came bursting out._

_She couldn't help it, that hurt her more than the physical pain she was receiving from her father. She always gets beaten up by her father for the smallest mistakes she has done. She needed to get out of here, thats when she ran away..._

_End flashback_

She kept running and didn't notice that she reached the training grounds where a certain Uchiha was training.

Sasuke was training by himself ' brother promises me that he will train me then always tells me that he has a mission and says that he will train me next time' he thought "humph" then continued practicing aiming his kunai on a random tree.

Thats when he heard a soft sniffling sound at first he ignored it ' maybe it only my imagination' the he heard it again.

He followed where the sound was coming from, it gradually kept getting louder and realized someone was crying he knew it was a girl from the softness of it's sound.

He soon found a girl the same age as him she had midnight blue hair, pale skin and lavender colored eyes that got him mesmerized.

He quickly shook it of and slowly came closer to her, she noticed this and backed away "don't worry I won't hurt you" Sasuke said softly this made her relax a bit . He sat beside her "my name is Sasuke Uchiha" he said "m-my n-name is H-H-Hinata H-Hyuuga" she said in between sobs.

' her voice is like an angel' he thought ' wait what did I just say!' he thought surprised " why are you crying?" he said looking at her " m-my f-father th-thinks I-I'm w-weak(she hates that word) and g-get b-beaten up f-for m-my s-slightest m-m-mistakes" she said, this only made her cry more.

'how could someone beat up an innocent girl like her! I'm gonna rip him apart' he said angrily, when he noticed that she cried harder.

He wrapped his arms protectively around her, he felt sad for this girl and a need to protect her from everyone who wants to hurt her " don't worry Hinata-_hime_ I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise that I will always protect you" he said soothing her, he was surprised that he called her a princess.

Hinata went wide-eyed and was as red as a tomato that he called her a princess and promised that he will protect her. This time she cried from happiness, no one ever did this to her.

"th-thank you Sasuke-kun" she said while hugging him back. Sasuke liked being around her he always feels calm and happy with her, he feels like never letting her go.

"Sasuke-kun I n-need to g-go" she said while breaking the hug, he felt disappointed because she was going " can't you stay a little longer?" he asked " I'm sorry b-but f-father might get m-mad at m-me" she said scared of facing the wrath of her father " okay but can we meet again tomorrow here?" he said hoping she will say yes " I w-would l-love too!" she said cheerfully.

Hinata hugged him once again before leaving "bye Sasuke-kun" she said while waving "bye Hinata-hime" Hinata blushed then continued walking back to the Hyuuga house hold.

They soon became best friends, everyday they always meet on the same spot they first met. They would always tell stories, train together and laugh all the time. Yes Sasuke's life was perfect with her. Most of the time Hinata will cry because she is given the same treatment her father gives her, but Sasuke's always there to comfort her.

**OKAY PEOPLE THEY ARE KNOW THIRTEEN (HAPPY?)**

Before Hinata was to meet up with Sasuke she has to train yet again with her father, she can now activate her byakugan thanks to Sasuke. But that didn't matter to her father. He is now teaching her the gentle fist, but her attempt failed "Whats wrong with you a simple attack you couldn't even get it!! Your cousin even did better at you age! Your a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan! Leave and NEVER COME BACK!!" he yelled at Hinata. Hinata hated being compared to her cousin.

Her father will always tell her that her cousin (Neji) was better, and say that she was just a waist of his time.

She truly will not come back she ran where she and Sasuke were to meet. Sasuke was waiting for Hinata when he heard a sobbing sound and soon saw his Hinata crying.

He held out his arms to her and caught her to a tight embrace. He rubbed her back soothing her " whats wrong Hinata-hime?" he asked her softly " m-my father t-told m-me I was a d-disgrace to the c-clan and s-said to n-never c-come back" she said while crying on Sasuke's shirt making it wet, but he didn't mind, whats important is that Hinata was in his arms.

"Don't worry Hinata-hime you can stay with me" he said "really? W-wait n-no I w-will only b-be a b-burden" Hinata said " you will never be a burden to me Hinata-hime remember that" he Sasuke said and kissed her forehead.

" but what about you parents" she said " they're gone my...my brother ...killed my clan" he said sadly " I'm s-so sorry Sasuke-kun"she felt sad for him she knows how it feels to lose someone important " at least I still have you" Hinata was shocked of what he said.

"why didn't y-you tell m-me?" she asked "I didn't want you to worry" he said " but I c-could've h-helped" "you already helped me by being with me" Hinata blushed hard .

" we can live together, we'll always be together. I promise you that I will marry you when were older because... I...I love you Hinata!!" he said Hinata blushed harder, she looked in his eyes shocked but softened.

"I...I l-love you t-too Sasuke-kun" she said and kissed him gently on the lips she was just about to part when Sasuke deepened the kiss.

They soon parted and hugged each other...neither of them never wanting to let go.

THE END

**So was it better I redone it because yeah I soon realized that they were too young.**

**Thank you Kizoku Seishin for knocking some senses in to me and also thank you MidnightRose Kunouchi for always reading my stories so please continue to review me and thank you all!!**


End file.
